I'm Not Hurt
by WhiteGloves
Summary: A child's pain is the whole family's pain. Estel learns the meaning of Friendship. Legolas/Elladan/Elrohir


I'm Not Hurt

**By: WhiteGloves**

**Please enjoy the little story ^_^**

"I'm not hurt, really, Dan," Estel soothed his brother at once after seeing the fire of hatred flashing at his older brother's eyes.

"Hush, tithen pen," said Elladan, pushing the boy gently to Elrohir's arms and constantly glaring at the Elflings before them. "Who dared throw a stone at my brother? Speak without delay before my patience waver!"

"Dan," pressed Estel, wriggling away from Elrohir's grasp but the elf was protectively holding him up.

"Don't Estel," said Elrohir with much of a calm voice but unable to conceal his own retribution inside, seeing the red spot on Estel's forehead, "They will get what they deserve."

"No!" said Estel, looking at Elrohir with pleading eyes.

"I asked the question now answer!" bellowed Elladan his voice booming around the garden.

"What is going on?"

All the Elves around the garden, including the five year old adan, looked up at the approaching Elf Lord.

The three Elflings fidgeted instantly and pressed into each other, afraid that it would be the end of their immortal lives.

"Ada," called Estel at once, his arms flying upward indicating to be taken.

Lord Elrond suppressed a gasp when he saw the red gash on the boy's head. He took the boy, whose harms snaked around his neck instantly, and looked at Elrohir inquiringly. Elrohir inclined his head toward the Elflings before them and the Elf Lord knew what had happened.

"I will take Estel inside," he said giving the Elflings one stern look, "Be gentle with them, Elladan,"

Elladan almost snorted and the Elf Lord knew his request will be granted reluctantly.

"Elladan." He repeated in a serious tone.

"Aye," said the older twin in a cold tone.

Lord Elrond nodded and brought the shaking boy inside the House. He moved in haste but with grace that anyone who saw him had to stop and admire.

When he reached the adan's room, he quickly sited him on the bed before going and getting all the needed healing materials. The boy was trembling from cold sweat and the Elf Lord felt little pity for the Elflings that now faced the wrath of his twins.

He cleansed Estel's face with wet soft clothing and then applied ointment for the red marks.

"Ada, I'm not hurt," said the boy strongly that caught the Elf Lord off guard.

"Why do you say that, ion nin, when you have this unpleasant scar upon your head…"

Estel gulped and looked at his father with much determination on his eyes,

"I'm not hurt, Ada, I'm a person who doesn't let his father and brother worry about him… I'm not a weak human like my friends are saying…" he bit his trembling lip as unconscious tears filled his eyes.

Elrond felt his heart break into pieces.

He wiped the tears off his youngest after bandaging the injury.

"If you are not hurt Estel, then why do you cry?"

The flow of tears suddenly increased dramatically but Estel did not wipe them away, instead he looked at his father seriously, "I am not hurt."

This determined words speared the Elf Lord's heart for it was like he was losing his innocent child's trust for not confiding him everything.

"Estel, ion nin… Why do you insist that you are not hurt? I can see that you are speaking otherwise… What is wrong tithen pen?"

Estel bowed his head that made the drop of tears unstoppable. Elrond quickly knelt in front of him and pulled his little chin up gently so that their eyes were connected.

"Estel, speak to me…"

His gentle voice made the child tremble. He quickly reached his fingers to his father's cheeks and cupped them firmly on his little hands.

"Ada… is my weakness the reason that you cry in your study?"

Lord Elrond was caught off guard once again and he had to gather up his composure as he felt his face paled.

How could he let the little child see him in his moment of weakness of remembering his wife? He was so preoccupied in those times that he fails to feel his surroundings. And now , because of his carelessness, the child bore the thought that it was his fault!

"No- Estel nin, it's not your fault." He found his voice saying as quietly as he can, clasping the child near his chest and feeling his warmth. "Your ada was just thinking of other things my son… I will never be saddened by your thoughts on my head… no Estel."

Estel sniffed and then cried as quiet as he can which dismayed the Elf Lord for children are made to cry loudly as much as they can. Then again, Estel was different among other human children, being perceptive and inquisitive for such a young age.

Elrond sighed heavily and stroke his child's hair.

"Do you say still that you are not hurt, my son?"

There was a pause, in which Estel pondered for a moment before asking,

"Will you be saddened if I say I am hurting a lot?"

Elrond wondered silently if Estel's answer to his question depends on his answer to the child.

"Listen my son," he started quietly, pushing the child gently on the bed and sitting beside him, "Do not think of the word 'hurt' and 'sadness' as something evil and bad. These emotions may also represent not only sadness and pain but also of great love and concern. If you are hurting my son, it is best to let your loved ones know for it will hurt them more not knowing your pain. The hurt it brings is much more unbearable, believed me child."

Estel looked at his father tentatively and then heaved a deep sigh.

"Now, tell me truthfully Estel, are you hurting?"

Estel nodded slowly and then looked up with his bright tearful eyes.

"I hurt a lot ada! Not only my head but also here," he pointed at his little chest, "I thought you were hurting because of me… and then when I told my friends about my pain they laughed at me and called me weak… and then they started throwing stones at me before Dan and Ro came…It hurts here ada…"

"Little one," said the Elf Lord firmly, grasping Estel's little hands with his own, "True friends would never mock each other. True friends would never let any one made fun of their friends. True friends would never say anything about their friend and would never let others do so… If they are your true friends then they should not have done those things to you, tithen pen…"

Estel bowed his head sadly.

"I want an Elf for a friend… not my brothers or you ada for you are my family… I just want someone to be with me and play with me and be together even at trouble times. I want a real friend."

"Just pray to the Valar, ion nin," said Lord Elrond, kissing his son lightly on the head, "I'm sure they loved you so as we do and would grant you your request… you just have to be patient, my son…"

"I will," nodded Estel, clinging to his father as sleepiness overwhelmed him, "and if I do… I will care for him and would love him so…"

-------------------------------------

**Fifteen Years Later.**

"Aragorn…"

"Adar told me of my heritage." The man said quietly, staring at the dark sky above.

"I know," admitted the Elf quietly, his eyes fixed on the man, filled with concern, "Tell me all you feel, Aragorn… I want to share your thoughts and feelings…"

Aragorn made a mental note that Legolas did not laugh at him after finding out that his ancestor was the reason of Middle Earth's down fall.

But of course, Legolas wouldn't…

"I hurt a lot." He admitted shamelessly, looking at his friend with sorrowful eyes, "It feels like I'd rather face a thousand Orcs than face this Fate set upon me…"

Legolas sat down with his friend and watched the sky as well.

"If that is what you opt to do then let us go and hunt ourselves some Orcs."

Aragorn chuckled.

He clasped Legolas' shoulder and heaved a sigh.

"Hannon le, mellon nîn, hanon le."

**~END~**


End file.
